


Undeniably You

by thesockmonster



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan's only ever wanted one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniably You

Yifan sits cross-legged in the grass, his fingers curling around the blades before steadily pulling them from the ground one by one. Green stains his fingertips, and yet he pays it no mind. His attention is on the two people standing just far enough away from him that he can’t hear their conversation. A soft breeze blows past, Yifan’s hair fluttering in his eyes, and he wipes it away with a displeased grunt.

The scent of omega is carried to him, filling his nose with a sweetness that would have the alpha chasing for more if Yifan’s interest was not otherwise captured. He studies his two packmates - Jongdae, the omega, and Luhan, an alpha and Yifan’s best friend. Jongdae is a mischievous omega, but he knows how to flirt. His fingers reach out, gliding down Luhan’s bare arm and Yifan bristles, growling under his breath.

He’s not jealous.

Yifan can totally see why Jongdae would be interested in an alpha like Luhan. Yifan remembers when they were kids and everyone thought that Luhan would present as an omega because he was slighter, a little shorter, and a lot prettier than the rest of them. Yifan hadn’t cared then and when Luhan came of age, just months before Yifan did, it was only Yifan who was not surprised that Luhan was an alpha.

Luhan may have the beauty of an omega, but he is built like an alpha now that he’s grown into himself. His body is lean, but firm with muscle that ripples beneath his skin. He’s one of the quickest in the pack, chasing down prey and taking it to the ground before anyone else can catch up.

Luhan laughs at something Jongdae says, his eyes wrinkling closed and his hand raising to sweep through the dark strands of his hair. He’s flirting back. Yifan swallows over the thickness in his mouth and looks down at his lap. There are blades of grass littered over his legs, and a small pile of them in the middle. How did those get there?

“Why are you sulking out here?” comes a familiar voice, followed immediately by a familiar weight draping over Yifan’s back.

Yifan shrugs his shoulders against Baekhyun’s assault until the omega is sliding down to settle on the ground beside him. “I’m not sulking,” Yifan tells him, eyeing the wreath of flowers Baekhyun has in his hand.

Baekhyun casts Yifan a critical look, reaching out to smooth his thumb over the wrinkles between Yifan’s eyebrows. “Fine. Why are you brooding out here?”

Yifan bats Baekhyun’s hand away, but he does it gently because he likes Baekhyun. He’s a good friend even if he’s nosy and a loud mouth. “I’m not brooding either,” Yifan sighs.

“Then why do you have brooding face?”

“I have Yifan face,” Yifan replies, wrinkling his nose. “This is how I always look.”

“No, your default is constipation face, which is less scowly than brooding face. So what buzzard has your gizzard this morning?”

“It’s nothing,” Yifan insists, but his eyes flicker over to where Luhan and Jongdae are still speaking.

Baekhyun, always the observant little shit, notices. “ _Nothing_ looks an awful lot like Jongdae lining Luhan up for his next heat.”

Yifan sits up straight at that, gaping a little as something dark slides hot down his throat and into his gut. His chest squeezes and he barely suppresses the urge to bare his teeth. It’s normal. This is normal behavior. Yifan and Luhan have known each other since they were pups barely able to take on human form, always inseparable and always getting into mischief together. Yifan is protective. He knows that Luhan is capable of taking care of himself, but Yifan’s instincts have always blanketed the both of them and not only himself.

It’s not that Yifan dislikes Jongdae. Not at all. It’s just that Luhan is -

_His_?

Yifan’s claim over Luhan is purely instinctual, his hackles raising at the thought of anyone trying to take that claim from him. His wolf begins to scratch at the edges of his mind, whining to be let loose to chase off the threat.

“Oh Yifan,” Baekhyun sighs. He stands, stretching his arms over his head as Yifan sits there like a lump on the ground, glaring at Jongdae. Baekhyun leaves his wreath of flowers on Yifan’s hair before he leaves, his tittering laughter fading into the distance.

There are so many other alphas Jongdae could choose from for his heat - Chanyeol, Minseok, Kyungsoo. Yifan doesn’t understand why Jongdae hadn’t gone to one of them instead. He continues to glower at the pair until Jongdae turns and walks away with a sway in his hips that doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

Alphas tend to be territorial assholes. That’s why once one of their members presents as an alpha, he’s given his own small cabin to live in to keep the peace within the pack. The omegas usually prefer to clump together in one larger cabin, which also makes them easier to protect. Nothing is going to be able to get through several layers of alphas to get to them.

Yifan lives in a cabin situated in the middle ring of alpha homes. There’s enough space all around the building for his wolf to happily prowl and call its own without leaving too much room for a predator to sneak through. The only oddity about Yifan’s living situation is that he _shares_ his cabin.

A mated pair will have their own home, but Yifan is unmated. And he also doesn’t share his cabin with an omega he intends to claim. He lives with Luhan. It shouldn’t be possible. Their alpha nature should have them snapping at each other in the confined space, and yet Yifan’s wolf has never once viewed Luhan as a threat or an invader in his territory. And the same can be said of Luhan’s wolf.

Yifan is sprawled on the floor when Luhan walks in. The alpha gives pause as Yifan’s unwavering gaze remains on the high ceiling. The fur beneath his bare back is a little rough, to be honest, but he had dropped to this position the moment he arrived home an hour ago and he’s not going to move.

The flower crown Baekhyun had placed on Yifan’s head is askew, but still there and Luhan walks over - the door closing behind him - and crouches by Yifan’s head, plucking a petal from one of the flowers.

“Who did you get all dolled up for?” Luhan teases.

Yifan has a protest on his tongue when he thinks better of it. “It was a gift,” he rumbles. “From Baekhyun.” He finally pulls his attention from the beams along the ceiling and rolls his head so he can see Luhan properly. There’s a poorly masked frown on Luhan’s face.

Yifan’s heart quakes, his fingers itching to push against Luhan’s skin, to turn it red and stain him with Yifan’s scent, his mark. It’s such a potent desire that his wolf surges forward. Yifan can hear the way Luhan’s breathing picks up, can almost taste how thick the air is between them with Luhan so close. Yifan leans up on an elbow until he’s near enough to feel Luhan’s breath on his face.

“Are you angry that an omega has given me a gift?” Yifan taunts.

There’s something there, something lingering in the way Luhan goes tense, like he’s waiting to pounce. “I didn’t know you liked Baekhyun well enough to accept a gift from him,” Luhan says, his voice slow and deep. Almost threatening.

Yifan narrows his eyes, dragging them over Luhan’s handsome face. He wants to mess it up, but he also wants to preserve it how it is now. Perfect. “And I didn’t know you you favored Jongdae enough for him to come to you for his heat.”

Luhan inhales sharply.

“Would you bed him _here_?” Yifan asks. “Where _we_ sleep?”

Yifan hears the growl in Luhan’s chest, watches as his eyes grow dark, flaring deep red around the thin ring of his iris. “Would you want to watch?” Luhan bites. “Want to listen to him beg for my knot?”

Yifan snarls at the very idea, his wolf rumbling possessively because this is _his_ home and _his_ Luhan and no one is allowed to intrude on that. Luhan leans closer, only a little bit, but Yifan can fucking smell him, like Luhan is clogging all his senses, and it’s driving him crazy.

“Maybe I should bring Baekhyun,” Yifan threatens. “I’m sure he’d love to keep me company.”

Luhan pulls in a deep breath, staring at Yifan before he’s moving away. He stands and walks around Yifan’s form on the floor. “Do whatever you want,” he says, but his voice is strained.

Yifan is shaking as he falls flat on his back with a soft groan. They didn’t used to be like this. Sure, they rough house and poke fun at each other, but lately it’s been different. The air feels heavy around them, and Yifan knows it can’t stay like this. His wolf is too attuned to Luhan to be normal, but Yifan doesn’t want to stop it. He has no desire to pull away from Luhan.

It should worry him. And yet it doesn’t.

Yifan lays on the floor for a while longer, finally moving when Luhan reappears, nudging Yifan’s ribs with his toes. “Come on,” Luhan urges. “Let’s go eat.”

 

The full moon always brings the animal to the surface. It’s still hours until sundown, but the alphas have been out in the field, wrestling away the pent up energy until the moon rises and it’s time for the pack to run. There’s sweat trickling down the back of Yifan’s neck and dirt streaked along his arms and legs. He grins, feral and wild, as Luhan snarls, running at him.

Yifan takes the hit, the two of them barreling to the ground. Luhan is strong, his muscles flexing beneath Yifan’s fingers as Yifan grabs, trying to roll over and gain control. He manages to get his knee on Luhan’s chest, pinning him to the ground. Off to the side, several cheers ring out along with a few whistles to go with them.

The omegas always come out to watch; they like to size up potential mates. While most alphas will attempt great feats to show off for the omegas, nothing Yifan does is for them. He doesn’t want to best Luhan. He doesn’t care which of them wins, which is not an alpha quality.

Yifan just wants to keep touching, to get his hands all over Luhan. His nails scrape down Luhan’s arms when Luhan fights his way free. The two of them stand, panting and sweating and filthy, but preoccupied with the other. Luhan brushes sweat from his face, a smirk on his pretty mouth as they circle one another. It isn’t long before Luhan is springing forward, using his speed to his advantage.

Over and over, Luhan will pounce and Yifan will accept his weight, letting the momentum take them to the ground as they scrap to see who will end up on top. Sometimes it’s Yifan. Sometimes it’s Luhan who stares down at Yifan, a victorious gleam in his eyes and a promise in the slant of his lips as he smirks. Even as Yifan struggles to breathe with Luhan pressing on his neck, his wolf doesn’t see Luhan as a threat. If anything, the wolf in Yifan sees this as a mating dance.

By nightfall, their restless energy has only gotten worse. Luhan’s eyes glow and his hair’s a mess and his skin is covered in sweat and dirt and Yifan’s throat closes because the desire to push his face to Luhan’s throat and _take_ is too strong. Yifan has to back away, raising his eyes to the moon as it rides high in the sky. The sound of skin ripping, of his packmates going through the shift, rings out in the night.

Yifan joins them.

He paws at the ground, stretching his body in preparation for the run. His claws rake carelessly through loose dirt and his back bows, extending his hind legs as his tail sways in the air. The human mind still has a hold over the beast, but it’s more subdued, a delicate balance between the two that allows them to keep control. Yifan’s heard the tales of wolves that gave up their human side and went rampant, eventually having to be hunted and killed when there was no human left. There is no reasoning with a mindless beast.

Howls pierce the crisp night air and Yifan feels Luhan at his side, smells him, and he doesn’t have to look over to know that Luhan is keeping pace with him as they race toward the trees. They haven’t gotten far when Luhan slams into his side without breaking stride. He veers Yifan left, away from the rest of the pack, and Yifan allows it.

This is the time when omegas will make it known if they’re interested in an alpha as a mate, an evening where an alpha can approach an omega to see if he is worthy. Yifan and Luhan should be back with the others for the sake of finding a mate, but they pad further and further away. The air clears, no more sweet omega scent lingering in the breeze as Luhan guides them to the lake.

The water glistens under the moonlight, gently lapping at the shore as they approach. Yifan is still too full of energy - _it’s a full moon and it is gorgeous_ \- so he doesn’t stop moving. He lopes in long strides along the shoreline, keeping near to the water as he runs in a path around the lake. Luhan follows, right on Yifan’s heels as he lets out a howl of satisfaction. It sits in Yifan’s chest, the beast in him proud that it has this possession over Luhan.

They play in the water, splashing around in the shallows until they grow bored and find something else to do. They never stop moving, never stop running save to loose a howl or pounce on the other. Yifan has run with the pack before; he’s played with the other wolves - alpha and omega alike - but nothing will ever be as enjoyable as having Luhan like this, all to himself. Call him greedy and selfish. Yifan doesn’t care.

They begin their journey toward their home when the moon finally dips low, soft rays of sunlight filtering over the horizon. Gentle hues of blue and yellow stretch over the sky and Yifan is exhausted. His muscles pull and ache in a pleasant way, his energy finally depleted. He lists against Luhan along the way, rubbing his muzzle through the dark fur along Luhan’s neck, breathing him in.

They don’t make it to their cabin. Like with most of their pack, they make it just into the safety of the pack’s marked territory, and fall prey to sleep out in the open field. Yifan’s body curls, a breath lodged in his throat that’s held until his fur has been replaced with skin, his paws with hands and feet. A human Luhan rolls onto his back and Yifan drapes himself over Luhan’s chest, nudging beneath his chin. Luhan fits an arm loosely around Yifan’s shoulders before the pair succumb to slumber.

 

Yifan always feels emotionally chaotic after a full moon. He’s not the only one; most of the pack is either subdued or quick to anger and the entire camp is abnormally quiet. It’s well into the afternoon and Yifan has been doing his best to avoid Luhan, knowing that he won’t be able to control himself if Luhan decided he wanted to stir up trouble. And Yifan has never known a time when Luhan doesn’t want trouble after a full moon.

He wonders why it feels like he’s stretched so thin, a part of him missing as he lazes beneath a large tree, comfortable in the shade. It’s getting worse. Yifan can’t think of a reason as to why he keeps holding himself back, but he does anyway.

Baekhyun is beside him, his head pillowed on Yifan’s shoulder. Baekhyun is a good man, a well built wolf, and a caring omega even if his tongue is a bit sharp for most. He would make a fine mate. Many people have told Yifan this, expecting Yifan to claim Baekhyun or at least show his interest. It’s only Baekhyun who seems to know that Yifan doesn’t want him. And Baekhyun has no desire for Yifan even if he enjoys rubbing his scent all over the alpha just to see Luhan’s reaction.

Yifan’s gut clenches. He gets a whiff of the air and Luhan is near. Yifan had thought he’d found a safe place. He wiggles to free himself, but Baekhyun has this gleam in his eye and a dangerous smile on his mouth that can only mean one thing - mischief. Baekhyun has managed to roll himself nearly on top of Yifan by the time Luhan arrives.

Luhan stops dead in his tracks, his fingers flexing into fists at his sides. “Oh,” he croaks.

Luhan has a wild look about him - he hasn’t done anything to tame his hair and his eyes are dark, threatening. Yifan swallows, excuses dying before he can create them as Luhan takes a few steps backwards, then spins to run off. Yifan pushes Baekhyun away remarkably easy considering the way he’d resisted being moved before.

“Go get him!” Baekhyun calls after him as Yifan sprints in the direction Luhan disappeared.

He follows the scent of Luhan and his anger all the way to their home. Yifan hesitates before walking inside, knowing that whatever is about to happen is going to change the way things are forever between them. Does he want that? If this goes wrong, Yifan could lose his best friend. On the other hand, Luhan is so much more than a best friend and this craving Yifan has for him in every way is too strong to resist. He needs Luhan.

Luhan is scraping his teeth over his lower lip, pacing in a circle when Yifan finds him. He smells like danger. The moment Luhan spots him, his eyes flare and he snarls, rushing at Yifan. Yifan’s shoulders hit the wall and he lets out a grunt of pain. Luhan is so close to him, his nose sliding up Yifan’s neck and to his jaw. Luhan curls his fingers in Yifan’s hair and pulls until Yifan growls at him in warning.

Everything is hot, muddled, and Yifan grabs at Luhan, his palms on Luhan’s waist and nails digging into skin. A soft hiss escapes Luhan’s mouth.

“You _reek_ of him,” Luhan finally says. “Will you claim him?”

Yifan searches Luhan’s eyes, finding only anger. “Is that what you want?” Yifan asks.

There’s a long pause and Yifan finds himself frozen as he watches Luhan for a reaction. “No,” Luhan finally answers, releasing his harsh grip on Yifan and taking a step back. Yifan’s arms fall to his sides. “He’s not enough for you.” There’s hesitance laced in Luhan’s posture and his heart is racing nearly as fast as Yifan’s.

“ _Who_ is enough, then?” Yifan demands. “Jongdae? Jongin? Seulgi?”

“ _None of them_ ,” Luhan snarls. “ _Only me_.” Luhan stares at Yifan, his shoulders squared. “You can only choose me.”

Yifan launches himself off the wall, his palm sliding along the back of Luhan’s neck as he pulls him forward. Luhan inhales sharply, his body going tense, then relaxing the moment Yifan kisses him. He doesn’t start soft because that’s not what either of them wants. With his head tilted and his other arm around Luhan’s waist, Yifan bites at Luhan’s lips, licks through them and into the heat of Luhan’s mouth as Luhan pushes against him for more.

Luhan tastes just the same as he smells and it feels like home, like Luhan is _supposed_ to be his. Luhan is everywhere, his nails running up the length of Yifan’s bare back and then back down, sliding beneath Yifan’s pants to squeeze his ass, bringing him forward. Yifan presses harder, pushing pushing pushing until Luhan is the one against the wall and Yifan can slot his thigh between Luhan’s legs.

Yifan doesn’t hold back, his wolf howling in delight because it knows that Luhan can take it. And Luhan gives as good as he gets, his nails digging deeper into the fleshy cheeks of Yifan’s ass as they rock together. It’s primal, the thunderous way his heart is beating and the instinct to simultaneously take Luhan over while letting Luhan have him fogging his head.

Luhan’s mouth moves to Yifan’s jaw, teeth scraping on his way down to Yifan’s neck. Yifan groans, annoyed with the two layers of cloth between them, but too impatient to move it out of the way. His cock pushes hard against Luhan’s through their pants, sliding together in an uneven rhythm. There’s no control, no way to stem the flow of emotion between them when Yifan is finally - _finally_ \- getting what he wants. No one will ever have Luhan but him.

Yifan curls his fingers in the back of Luhan’s hair, pulling until Luhan is staring up at him. His lips are parted and swollen, his teeth sharp and eyes dark. Luhan is an unraveling mess and Yifan is so fucking in love with him that it hurts. He listens to Luhan panting, their bodies still moving against each other. Yifan feels it building, his knot beginning to swell just from the feel of Luhan rutting on his thigh.

He’s afraid to stop, afraid that Luhan will think it’s a mistake if Yifan slows things down, but it’s going to _hurt_ if he doesn’t get his pants off. An attempt to pull the fabric down and out of the way doesn’t go so well and Yifan reluctantly has to pull away.

Luhan slumps against the wall, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing, his skin flush and his cock pushing at the front of his pants. He licks over his lips and stands taller, a hand in his hair as the other reaches for Yifan. “Bed,” Luhan commands.

Yifan doesn’t dare disobey. He kicks out of his pants along the way, pausing only to appreciate the image of Luhan’s bare ass. Luhan seems to enjoy the attention, looking over his shoulder with a smirk before he’s dragging Yifan onto their bed. Luhan climbs over Yifan after, staring down at him before Yifan is raising to kiss him again.

“Been thinking about this for so long,” Luhan whispers against Yifan’s mouth.

Yifan groans, an arm around Luhan’s waist to drag him forward. Luhan’s cock is hot, pressed to Yifan’s stomach as they rock together. He can feel Luhan’s knot, can feel the precome that wipes over his skin. They’re going to smell so strongly of each other, and Yifan growls, pleased.

“Don’t move.” Luhan pushes Yifan onto his back and crawls up, reaching for the something on the side of the bed. Yifan stares up, faced with Luhan’s cock and it’s not an opportunity he’s about to miss. He fits his palms on the backs of Luhan’s thighs and brings him forward just a little more. He drops a kiss to the tip of Luhan’s cock, his chest heavy with pride at the way Luhan moans, his hips jerking forward.

Yifan sucks down Luhan’s cock with a muffled groan, already addicted to the musky taste that spreads over his tongue. Luhan lets out these soft noises of pleasure, his thighs trembling to keep himself held up as Yifan bobs his head up and down his cock. It’s an awkward angle, and it makes Yifan’s neck ache, but it’s worth it for the way Luhan rocks his hips for more, his voice cracking when he calls Yifan’s name.

Luhan’s knot hits against Yifan’s lips; it’s not fully engorged yet, but it’s big enough that Yifan isn’t going to try to put it in his mouth. He reluctantly lets Luhan’s cock fall from his mouth, getting a rather spectacular view of Luhan moving back down over him. Luhan kisses Yifan with a groan, licking the taste of himself from Yifan’s tongue.

Yifan feels Luhan’s hand between them, tensing at the brush of fingers down his stomach. Luhan smiles against Yifan’s mouth, his teeth claiming Yifan’s lower lip just as his slick fist wraps around both their cocks. Luhan teases up and down with slow, soft strokes. Impatience eats away at Yifan’s sanity, and it becomes too much when Luhan brushes over the slit of his cock, smearing precome down his shaft. Yifan places his hand over Luhan’s, his grip tighter, more controlling.

Luhan snarls, his eyes red and jaw going slack when Yifan begins to work their hands over their cocks. Their knots press together, rubbing against each other enough to have them swelling larger. Yifan spreads his legs, his other hand now secure on Luhan’s ass, urging him to move his hips quicker.

A pretty pink spreads from Luhan’s cheeks and down his chest, his eyes focused on Yifan’s face, like he still can’t believe they’re doing this. Together. Yifan surges upward, kissing Luhan as a way to bring him back to reality, to let Luhan know that he’s right here, and he’s never going anywhere.

Luhan moans into Yifan’s mouth, his breathing labored as it puffs along Yifan’s cheek. Luhan’s kisses are sloppy, urgent, and Yifan responds to them in kind. He wants all of Luhan, his hand gripping tighter to Luhan’s ass, the pleasure lapping over him in waves with each stroke of their hands.

“Claim me,” Luhan moans.

Yifan doesn’t hesitate when Luhan bares his neck to him, so pliant and willing. It takes only a moment for his wolf to take what it’s always seen as his. Luhan has always been Yifan’s, just as Yifan has always been Luhan’s. Luhan goes stiff, hips bucking forward when Yifan bites. His teeth sink so easily into his flesh, marking and claiming Luhan as his own.

Luhan cries out, Yifan’s name on his lips as he comes between them. Yifan feels the give of his knot, the warm splash of come over his fingers and stomach. Luhan shudders, face buried in Yifan’s shoulder until he’s pushing at Yifan, raising onto his knees over him.

Luhan is wild, so fucking beautiful, and the blood that trails down his chest is because of Yifan. Luhan pulls at Yifan, raising him from their bed. Yifan kisses him again, softer, slower, even if he’s still hard, still desperate to come.

Luhan runs his fingers through Yifan’s hair, seeming very satisfied with his current position. His other hand goes back to Yifan’s cock, fingers pushing at Yifan’s knot. Yifan hisses, moaning after when Luhan starts pulling at his cock again.

Yifan tilts his head, baring his neck to Luhan. He doesn’t have to say anything.

Luhan surges forward, his mouth hot on Yifan’s neck, and his teeth sharp, breaking through skin effortlessly. Yifan can’t breathe, his eyes rolling back as the bite takes him over. It’s a cool rush that breaks through the heat, only to come storming back hotter, determined to sweep through Yifan’s entire body. Yifan trembles, his hands tight on Luhan’s thighs.

He’s never experienced something this strong, this perfect. When he can finally move, he blinks Luhan into focus, finding himself face to face with a smiling, pleased mate.

_Mate_.

Luhan is his mate now. Yifan kisses him, trying to calm his breathing. It takes him a moment to realize that sometime between the bite and coming out of it, he came all over Luhan’s hand. A part of him preens, proud that Luhan will smell of it, of _him_. Everyone in the pack will know they are together.

Luhan nudges their noses together, playful and content. Yifan wraps his arms around him, sighing. This is where he’s always supposed to be. It just took a little longer to get here than it should have.

“We should go to the lake,” Luhan hums, his lips skimming along Yifan’s cheek and to his ear. “We can wash up, and catch something to eat on the way back.”

“Sounds perfect,” Yifan rumbles.

Luhan shifts forward, and Yifan can hear the smile in his voice. “It does. And you’re going to need the energy later.”

Luhan kisses Yifan’s neck, tongue then lapping over the mark he’d left behind. Yifan shivers. _Perfect_.


End file.
